legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Eye of Order
The 'Holy Eye Orde'r is a major order in Prime Earth located in United States after the defeat of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. Similar to the Roman Catholic Church in structure, their insignia represents a hawk-like bird in flight, with two orbs forming a helix around it. The Holy Eye is a large organisation which focus on the use of the powers from the Spirituum; a group of spiritual beings who are alternatively used as familiars of no will to purify or destroy the world. It is said that the Holy Eye seal off the will of all Spirituum on Earth before tethering to them for their artes, referring to them as "exorcist techniques" or "praetor artes". Their main messiah and God is Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, who was prophesied firstly by Mayas 78,000 thousand years ago. At first, they believed Diabla to be the true son (daughter) to of the Creator of the Universe but later it was revealed the person who prophesied Diabla was a Daemon serving Leohart's Cult, resulting in the destruction of the world. During these three years since the end of Cold War III, the Holy Eye gained much popularity and support. While officially it states a virus is the reason that humans and animals alike turn into daemons, a race of demonic species created by the The Blackness, it is a facade to hide the truth behind the origins of daemons: the "impurity", or darkness, within human hearts. Those who fight on behalf of the Holy Eye are known as exorcists, religious soldiers who quell daemons and evil spirits. History Established 3 years ago, the Holy Eye gradually made itself a world power faster than any other church. Much of the Holy Eye's doctrine is based on a strict code of conduct which instructs to purge oneself from sin in preparation for the coming of God. However, beneath the surface, in league with the nobility, the Holy Eye monopolizes the wealth of the world while removing potential threats to it, which include the worship of benign Astral Beings and the practice of magic. The Holy Eye also wrote scripture, one such document foretelling the coming of an angel known as the Embassador of Darkness, which would come after five eclipses and plunge the world into a dark age. Faith The basis of this church is to instill faith and hope, much like the Catholic Church during the Dark Ages. The Holy Eye also consider the Harbinger, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, as their messiah. Despite the Holy Eye denouncing the existence of other Astral beings, they do recognize the Peryans of the World to be guardian angels. Trivia *It is believed that the god that the Holy Eye worship may be the Idea of Evil as Diabla had the source of Qliphoth inside of her and the latter was created by Idea of Evil. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:OCs Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Pawns Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Knight Templar Category:Mass Murderers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Law Enforcement Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Military Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Controversial